Unforseen Circumstances
by Frau Welt
Summary: Two unlikely lovers part with mutual consent. Much has happened within these few years. However, when one night, Draco spots Hermione in the least likliest of places, will fate bring them back together? HGDM. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, this is a short break from my other story, A web of lies. I think I have too many one shots and decided to work on this story. I hope response would be good. If the story isn't too good now, don't give up hope….it'll get better! Pls R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ahhhh…if I owned the characters in Harry Potter, I'd be about the happiest person on the face of this earth. However, it happens to be that I don't and only this story is mind; so hats off to JK Rowling.**

**Unforeseen Circumstances**

Chapter 1

Monday, 17 January 2014

9.00am

A dinghy room in a red-light district

Hermione pressed her fingers to the cold white tiles. She clutched her blanket around herself and cried softly. "Here's the fifty bucks you asked for." A man said, thrusting the bills in her face.

Hermione picked the pieces in her hand and scrunched them in anguish. These were the compensation for the tandem tortures she endured every night in this very room. Hermione looked around the four walls that surrounded her. She watched as the stranger threw his cloak over his shoulder and buckled his pants before walking right out the door without so much as a glance at her.

Hermione hugged her legs, her knees withdrawn close to her chest and cried. Anguished tears tainted her cheeks. Hermione cried a long time before rushing to the toilet to wash her face to welcome her next 'guest'.

Monday, 17 January 2014

9.00am

Malfoy Manor

Draco Malfoy stood in front of his cheval glass, staring haughtily at himself. It was quite a grand mirror surrounded by a wide silver border with two serpents baring their fangs at each other on the top. The borders surrounded a twenty four year old Draco Malfoy still fresh out of his shower with just a green towel wrapped around his waist. Sinewy muscles rippled from years of harsh workouts. His dark mark he had once born had vanished the day Potter had murdered Voldermort.

Draco smiled wryly. The Potter boy was noble-Draco owed him that. He had perished in the attempt to murder Lord Voldermort, but not before he had managed to liquidate the enemy.

Draco pulled a comb through his wet and matted hair to make it neat. He used a band to secure his now shoulder-length hair. Stray strands that had managed to escape the thresholds of the band hung loosely around his face.

Draco pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a black button up shirt. He chose to leave three quarters of the buttons unbuttoned, preferring some fresh hair to whisk in and out of his shirt. He picked up his suitcase and in the process, knocked an old vase to the ground. He caught it expeditiously and placed it back on his dresser.

Something gold on the ground captured his attention and Draco stooped down to pick it up, figuring it fell out of the vase. He squinted at it, peering through years of grim and dust and made out the word 'HEADBOY'.

Draco smiled lightly and cleaned it with a jet of water from his wand. He stroked it fondly and placed it on his dresser before leaving to work.

July 2007

8. 00pm

Common Room of Head Boy and Head Girl

"I don't know what's wrong with that old bat-putting US together in the same room!" Draco moaned loudly, dumping his school robes unceremoniously onto a chair.

"I completely and utterly agree with you on that one. I suppose we'd just have to put up with it…" Hermione replied bitterly.

She sat down on a couch, too tired to bother changing. "Put up with it? IT is alright, but putting up with you?" cried an exasperated Draco.

"Putting up with me is harsh eh? Well, what about putting up Mr. Ooooh-I'm-too-handsome-for you-to-stand-beside." Hermione huffed angrily. "I still don't get how they chose you to be the (gasp) head boy."

Draco smirked. "It's rather simple Granger. I turned spy for us since my good-for-nothing father died and I did not have to follow his absolutely worthless request of staying faithful to The Dark Lord. Well, I helped and even _you_ know that I was the main reason you won. If I had not joined The Order, you guys would have fallen so godamn gravely."

Hermione nodded silently, knowing that it was worthless denying that Draco had not helped in the early downfall of Voldermort. "Oh, and you were right, I am too handsome for you to stand beside me; so if you'd excuse me, I'll take my leave."And with that, Draco stood up and stalked off to his private room, leaving Hermione to decide that the year was going to be one hell of year.

**A/N: Alright, that's it for now… Please read and review…Sorry this did not come out too well because I just returned from chalet and ain't in the writing mood yet….so, pls just bear with me and I promise that this will get better. In the meantime, tell me what's good and what's bad…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: School's going to start soon and I've decided to give all of you bonus chapters and have currently uploaded-in total, including all my stories-two new chapters (this being my third) and one new story today. Please check them out as well and leave reviews!**

Chapter 2

Monday, 17 January 2014

12 noon

In the auror office

Draco Malfoy sat idly at his desk, twirling a wand between his fingers. He stretched languidly, a handsome smirk spreading over his aristocratic features. Ever since the downfall of Voldermort, aurors had been having the easiest job available. They barely did any work other than rounding up former death eaters and sorting through old documents for official records.

"Hey there, Draco!" called a voice.

Draco sat up straight, but relaxed once again as he saw Blaise Zabini in front of him "Blaise! Come in, come in! What is it?" he asked casually.

Blaise sat opposite him and fidgeted with his fingers. "Work ends early today and I was wondering…"

"If we could pop in at the red light district?" Draco completed, embarrassing Blaise thoroughly.

"How did you know?"

"I guessed. What else can I expect from a promiscuous guy like you?"

"However, I want you to follow me today. Just follow. I need some um cash." Blaise said, looking at the floor.

"Damn you! Just take it and leave me alone. Don't call me there!" Draco scoffed.

"Please. It's my first time there and I'm planning to bring the girl out and they need someone to-erm-stay there. You could have a girl too if you want." Blaise said quickly.

Draco sighed. He hated his friend's polyamorous nature, but what could he do? "Alright, alright! I'll come to the blasted place." He scoffed. "But don't even try to hook me up with one of those whores!"

**A/N: Ahhhhh…Blaise is going to stir some trouble here and I'm sure you know how! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been such a long time since I updated, but I am here again! Please, please leave a review to mark yourself!**

Chapter 3

Monday, 17 January 2014

3.00pm

Red Light District

"Business hasn't been too good lately," remarked Roxanne. Like Hermione, Roxanne had changed her name the day she had step foot in this wretch. She, like many others had been victim of harsh reality and cruel poverty. It was these that had pushed her to walk here. While her family resided miles away in a lavish home, under the impression that Roxanne worked for a posh company with much salary, Roxanne was torn and abused on a daily basis. She had run, no doubt as much as she could, but had fallen every time. No matter how many times she had picked herself up and run, she had fallen. She had fallen so badly, her hands and legs bruised by the lustful hands the groping maniacs that lusted after her. Roxanne was bitter when she had started this business and it had been this resentment that had brought Hermione to be her best friend.

"I agree. I think only Hermione brings any customers at all." agreed Cassandra.

Hermione looked on as if not knowing whether to blush or be proud or utterly and entirely humiliated. "But it's not like they are any extra, they're just the regulars." She said instead.

Roxanne nodded. "Just agree Hermione, you're good!"

"That isn't anything to be proud off!" shot Hermione.

"Such spite, Hermione. You would have done better as a debater. You should have been rather outspoken in your schooling days." Cassandra observed.

Hermione sighed, a distant memory evoked in her. "And I was…" she murmured to the distant winds.

1st September 2007

6.00am

Common Room of Head Boy and Head Girl

"Granger! What the hell are you doing in there for this long?" Draco cried angrily. Hermione had been in the shower for a full hour and he could not comprehend just what she was doing in there. Besides, he was going to be late for breakfast if this continued.

"Showering! What else would a person do in a bathroom?" Hermione huffed, equally angry.

"How would I know? You are Granger!" Draco retorted.

"And you're, Malfoy. Does that account for anything?" Hermione asked.

"Actually it does. Granger?"

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"You've got good speech."

Hermione was robbed off her speech. _Had that been a compliment? Was Draco actually being nicer to her? She would have to be nicer to him then as well, wouldn't she? Hermione thank him!_ Hermione wrenched open the door after pulling on a bathrobe only to find that he had left. _Isn't he going to shower?_ Hermione looked again and saw that his towel and clothes were missing. Stumped, Hermione went back to her shower.

**A/N: Another chapter done and I shall be proud of myself. I'm sorry if the chapters seem random, but I need to build a process where the two can get closer or it'd be weird, wouldn't it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter and I have absolutely nothing to say then that I NEED REVIEWS!**

Chapter 4

September 2007

7.30am

Outside the Potions Dungeons

Hermione walked slowly, her feet carefully placed beneath each other. On either side, Harry and Ron walked, talking over her head as she walked in the middle, her mind preoccupied with its own thoughts. She had not seen Draco at breakfast and something told her he had probably skipped breakfast. It made her feel guilty, especially as he had been comparatively nice to her, not to mention having complimented her.

The babble of students told Hermione that snap had probably not influenced them with his dour presence yet and she hoped to catch Draco and thank him in private. Sure enough, as she reached the corridor, Hermione's eyes located Draco talking animatedly with his friends while they blinked stupidly. She stopped for a moment, allowing Harry and Ron to pass her without even realizing it, so caught in their conversations were they. She walked away from Draco's blindspot and walked to where he could see her. As she passed him, Hermione threw a pointed glance in his direction. Comprehending, Draco excused himself from amidst his friends and made a beeline for her.

He stopped in front of her and waited, not very sure as to how he should respond. He remained silent, deciding to wait for her to make the first move.

Hermione herself had begun regretting her decision to have called him. She felt awkward and the silence was fast becoming tension. Draco waited patiently before deciding to help her calm her nerves. "How was breakfast? Had a good time I suppose? Especially after I skived it and had to starve?" he asked mildly. As he said it, he could hear his stomach growling and he wondered if Hermione could hear it.

Hermione blushed, aghast. "You skipped breakfast because of me?" she asked, feeling very guilty again.

"Not to mention forcing me out of comforts of the common room bathroom to the long queues at the prefect's bathroom!" Draco added, smiling.

Hermione apologized profusely, realizing just how much he had gone out his way to make way for her. "I'm so sorry!" she said.

Draco smirked before turning on his heels and walking off, leaving Hermione absolutely confused.

**A/N: WE see a certain something building up, don't we? Tell me how it is getting along! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, we know my life would be utterly useless without those reviews. So, get those heads cracking and send me some good, long reviews.**

Chapter 5

17 January 2014

6.55pm

Outside The Red light District

It was a cold night. The night had fallen early and the moon had already made its way to the middle of the sky. Draco could feel the air whipping at his sides, its coldness seeping in through his cloak. Pulling it closer around himself, he stood his ground outside an old phone booth.

He was standing near the red light district where he was to meet Blaise. Blaise had suggested they meet inside, but Draco would not even hear of it and despite the cold, he preferred to stay out. he cursed under his breath, wondering what was taking the man that long.

"Draco!" Draco looked up to see Blaise waving at him. A huge smile was plastered across his jaw and Draco wondered just how he had gotten himself into this. "Shall we?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked at Blaise with spite. "If I were to be given an option, what do you think I would say?" he asked.

"No?" Blaise asked.

"Right."

"But, you see, I am not giving you a choice." Blaise said, steering Draco towards the wrought iron gates.

Draco looked at it. It was not much. It was merely a small bungalow in an uninhabited part of muggle London- no doubt the owner earned much from the girls. The place did not seem to be very well taken care off. Grass and weeds decorated the gates and creepy vines were sprawled across the door. Draco doubted that it had much to do with disregard for the surroundings; it was probably to make the place look less prominent.

Two sturdy guards stood outside the door. Draco thought they looked suitable for the job. He might have just been imagining it, but they looked dirty and lustful to his eyes. They had unshaven beards and sported large and paunchy pot bellies. "I need to see The Lady." Blaise said to one of them.

Draco snorted. _The names they can come up with for a lady who sells women. _He thought to himself.

The two guards snorted and one of them opened the door for them to enter. Smiling awkwardly, Draco followed Blaise inside.

17 January 2014

6.57pm

In Their Personal Room

Hermione watched as Veronica walked in, her long legs criss-crossed lightly as her hips swayed. "How much did you get?" she asked, seeing that Veronica was counting money.

Veronica looked up. "Fifty bucks." She answered happily. Money was hard to come by these girls. The Lady, Rae usually collected them from the men. However, some men just gave tips and Rae let them keep it. They got a day off each month when they could go shopping with this money.

Hermione moved over to give Veronica some space on the bed. "I'm beat!" Veronica announced, stretching on the bed.

Hermione smiled. "I'll take your customers for today then." She answered.

"Thanks." Veronica answered gratefully. "There's a certain Dragon coming. I'm sure it's not his real name, but you know they use fake names when they come here. Apparently, its his first time here. His friend is forcing him to it and this has been arranged without his knowledge. So, you lure him."

"Alright." Hermione agreed. Rich guy?"

"Jesus! Yes! Very! Try to make him a regular. Would do him good." veronica replied.

Hermione smiled wryly.

"GIRLS!" The loud of voice of Rae resonated off the walls of the room.

"Coming!" Hermione replied to noone in particular before hurrying off.

5th September 2007

10.00pm

Outside The Common Room of the Headboy and Headgirl

It was dark in the corridor, save the few lonely torched lit here and there. Hermione shifted the weight of her books to her left hand and hitched her bag higher on her shoulder.

She had been reading in the library and had not noticed just how late it was. She hoped Dracp was not angry with her, but then again, he had been completely nice to her these few days. Se had absolutely no idea why, but she had assumed it was probably to make up for having been a 'bad guy' all this while.

She said the password and entered the common room slowly. The lights were off and Hermione presumed Draco was already asleep. She headed up their shared stairs to where both their rooms were situated on opposite sides. It was bone chillingly quiet and something just did not feel right. Hermione tiptoed to her room, trying to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach.

She tried telling herself it was probably because she had never ventured this late at night without company. She dropped her things in her room and sat on the edge of her bed for awhile.

She could not stop the feeling at the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. Abandoning all hopes of sleep, she silently walked to Draco's room. She could see a thin beam of light slicing its way out of his room. _So, he was awake!_

She made her way to his room, figuring she might as well talk with him for awhile before sleeping and check if he had completed their shifts patrolling the corridors. Hermione knocked on the door lightly and waited. When she got no reply, she took it upon herself to gently nudge the door open with her toe.

The door swung on its hinges and Hermione looked in with shock as it revealed a destroyed room with Draco Malfoy sprawled across the floor. Chairs had been upturned and the bed lay in two pieces. Posters and photos of Draco had been ripped up and thrown on the ground. Draco himself, looked worst for wear as he lay in a pool of blood.

Hermione rushed over to him. "Draco?" she muttered in panic.

There was no answer. She felt his forehead. There was warmth and his breath was still there. She wondered what had happened, but there was no time to find out. She saw his eyes flickering under their lids. "Hang in there, my dragon." She said. "You can pull through this."

_She had never thought she would use the childish name the Slytherins had for Draco, but she hoped it would somehow give him some comfort. _

**A/N: There's the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it! It's hard coming up with parallels between the past and present! I bow to all those authors who manage it so well! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all! I am back again with another chapter! Whopeeee! Please, read, relax, enjoy and REVIEW! It is vital to the writer's mind! I'm crapping…**

**HAHAHAHA…I love you guys who review so much that I have decided to acknowledge you all by more than just replying to you! So, thank you, Markitdownb4itsstruck and** **x.St. Joan d'Arc.x!**

Chapter 6 

17 January 2014

7.00pm

Inside The Red light District

Sweat was slowly trickling down the side of Draco's face. He swiped at it with his hand. He knew he was being dumb, but he could not help but feel nervous at his surroundings. For the second time that day, he asked himself just how he had landed himself in this mess. He clutched the edges of the sofa he was sitting in.

Draco had an old lady sitting opposite him. Just earlier, he had introduced her to Draco as The Lady. Draco thought he had made a fairly good impression, considering that he was feeling most uncomfortable. He had smiled simply. However, he had refused to make eye contact with her after that and was merely sitting there feeling dumb. He was going to have to murder Blaise for this. Draco smiled grimly at this thought and so caught up in his thoughts was he that he did not realize that The Lady was looking at him.

Draco jumped as Blaise tapped him on the shoulder. Draco looked at him with mild irritation. Blaise motioned to Draco that it was The Lady who was calling him. He arranged his features in what he hoped was an innocent looking one. "I'm sorry. I did not quite catch you." Draco was sure to keep his tone formal. He was not new to these ladies and he knew that the more formal he remained, the better. If he got any informal, she was sure to offer him one of her whores. It felt like treading thin ice.

Draco was not new to this place. Oh no, this place was just one of his many places of interest in his teen days-that is, before he met Hermione. Draco quickly vanquished the thought of Hermione. They were over. It was a finished tale that in his opinion, should not be touched again. It was not that he did not want to see Hermione again. No, he certainly wanted to meet her, but he knew that it would bring back memories. And these memories were not the sweet ones filled with nice little things like a five-year-old's would be. These were horrible memories of a war, filled with angst, dread and the separation of two lovers…

"Would you like one of the girls?" The Lady asked.

"No." Draco said firmly, instantly dropping his smile to prove it.

The Lady never stopped smiling as she said, "I'm sure you'll change your mind when the girls come…they all do."

Draco could feel his stomach clench and unclench. It like fighting a morphine addiction-even years after having given up going to the redlight district, he could feel the strange addiction cropping up again, but he was determined to fight it. He remembered all that he had had to go through and he was obtuse. He would not let it happen again…

5th September 2007

10.05pm

Inside The Common Room of the Headboy and Headgirl

Time was running out and Hermione was afraid that Draco might not pull through this. She had no medical knowledge. _Her parent were dentists for crying out loud, not doctors. _All she knew was that the masses of blood was scaring her. Draco used her limited muggle knowledge of first aid and used her wand to summon a bandage and wrap it securely around Draco's head. She placed a cloth beneath it for some added pressure that she hoped would stop the bleeding. She checked his bodies for any other injuries and found that he had his ankle twisted in a very odd fashion. Other than that, he only had minor injuries.

"Levicorpus." Hermione muttered and Draco floated into the air. She hoped she did not cause anymore injury this way, but she had to give it a go.

Draco lolled, still unconscious as she made her way as fast as possible, to the hospital wing.

As soon as reached the hospital wing, Hermione rushed to the matron and woke her from her slumber. Madame Promfrey awoke in a heap of mess, but instantly got to work when Hermione told her of Draco's condition. She rushed over to Draco and assessed his condition herself while Hermione stood at Draco's bedside.

Hermione was sure Draco was coming around. She could see his eyes flickering and his lips forming incoherent words. She felt Draco reach for her hand and she moved nearer to allow him to hold her hand. She was quite sure he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but she still rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"His injuries are bad, but nothing that can't be cured with magic. I can heal his wound and mend his broken bones. The bruises are barely worth considering. I'll just keep him overnight and maybe tomorrow afternoon so that he can get some rest. I've sent an owl to Severus as well. I'm sure he would want to be here." Madame Promfrey said as she appeared from behind the screen.

Hermione nodded. "All the same, could I stay here? I would feel better knowing he is alright. I can't sleep in my room alone today anyway. The shock of finding Draco took care of that." She said.

Madame Promfrey looked as if she would have like to refuse, but at the very time, Snape came marching into the hospital wing. He seemed to have been awaken from his sleep and looked a mess. His lanky hair was tousled and lay in a mangled mess around his face. He had merely thrown on a bathrobe over his pajamas and was still barefooted. "Where is Draco?" he demanded as he rushed into the Wing.

"Calm down, Severus. Draco is fine." Madame Promfrey admonished. "He's just there if you would like to see him though. He's still unconscious. Would you like me to wake him up?"

Snape shook his head. "No, it's alright. I'll just see him before leaving."

It was times like these that Hermione saw a whole new side to the snarky professor. She never knew that he could be this compassionate or caring and for once, she actually understood the reason Draco like Snape and the relationship between the two.

Snape swooped over Draco and stroked his forehead thoughtfully. He looked at Hermione and took in the fact that she was holding Draco's hand. Hermione noticed this and hastily let go, but Snape shook his head. "Ms Granger, if it-ah-comforts Draco to-ah- hold your hand, please do not deny him the pleasure just because I am here." He said.

Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand in her own once again, feeling more conscious of herself. "Take care, Draco." Snape muttered before nodding at Hermione and rounding on Madame Promfrey.

He had a private word with her and when he left, Madame Promfrey agreed to Hermione staying with Draco. And so, Hermione remained in the Hospital Wing, sleeping in an adjacent chair with her head resting on the side of Draco's bed.

Morning dawned and Hermione awoke to Draco gently shaking her shoulders. "Granger, wake up."

Hermione woke up and sleepily looked at him before it registering that he was conscious. "You're awake! Great!"

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me here last night. I owe you one. " he replied, rubbing his head.

"It's okay. Professor Snape was here in the night."

"Expected. Did he say anything."

"Nothing much. Just stroked your hair…"

Draco turned red at this last comment. Hermione grinned stealthily at this. _Serves you right! After embarrassing me in front of others so many times, I finally get to embarrass you!_ She thought. "What happened though?"

Draco hesitated. "You don't have to say if you don't want to." Hermione said.

"No, it's alright. I told you I owe you one." Draco said. "Okay, you know I kinda visit the redlight district now and then?"

"More like everyday."

"Don't test me, Granger. Just because you save my life does not mean you insult me."

"Alright." Hermione conceded. "Go on."

"Well, I kinda did not like the place I usually go to. I switched and they got angry. They came to talk to me and things just got-erm-nasty." Draco said, ending softly.

Hermione shook her head. "You've got lots to learn, Draco."

**A/N: And Hermione and Draco still have not met! Am I getting on your nerves? Well, I'm sorry, but I like the suspense. It keeps me writing more. Honestly, even I can't wait for the two to meet! Haha. Please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And I am finally back with another smashing chapter, so that all you lovely people can review it!**

**Alright, thank you 'person' for the wonderful review! Nice name! Haha! Would you guys prefer if I reply to reviews when I post chapters?**

Chapter 7

17 January 2014

7.25pm

Inside The Red light District

Draco smiled tightly and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. He looked at Blaise silently, counting the seconds to ease his tension.

Slowly, he heard the floorboards creak as girls filed down a long, narrow staircase. Without realizing it, Draco looked up; his eyes scanned the girls. There were all kinds of girls-pretty and ugly, short and tall…

Scantily dressed, they pushed each other over to pose in front of the eager Blaise. Draco's breath came out ragged and his chest constricted as he saw a few pointing at him. He smiled lightly and looked away quickly to avoid leading them. From the corner of his eye, he saw their crestfallen faces.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and eyed Blaise.

Blaise had already chosen one of the pretty girls and was standing at her side, silently motioning for Draco to pay. Sighing, Draco paid. As he was handing The Lady the amount she had requested for, he heard a soft gasp. Draco whirled around.

The sight that greeted him, stole his breath away.

17 January 2014

7.28pm

Inside The Red light District

Hermione walked down the stairs, her short skirt forcing her to take small, delicate steps. Her heels scraped the wooden floorboards and she was careful not to walk to fast. As a result, she was one of the last few to reach the bottom of the steps as the rest of the girls pushed past her; such was their haste to see the handsome new guy.

Hermione could hear the voice piling one atop another as the girls excitedly gossiped among one another. Hermione huffed softly and peered over their shoulders, curiosity slowly overwhelming her.

The image appeared to be of two guys chatting with Rae, or at least one was-the other was simply sitting with his arms tightly crossed across his chest. _Impertinence. _Hermione thought sadly. She was sure he was the guy she was to lure, seeing the other already seemed rather lured.

Even as her eyes traced the platinum blonde mob of the guy she was to lure, she felt a sense of déjà vu. Her hair stood on end, but she had not idea why.

Her eyes focused more on his face and instantly, she could feel her knuckle tighten and her perspiration slicking her forehead. Inevitably, she gasped and the blonde turned to face her, no doubt attracted by the sound she had made.

"Draco…" she breathed as his eyes met hers.

7th September 2007

6.00am

In The Hospital Wing

Hermione charmed Draco's gifts to fit her palm and shoved them into her pocket. Draco himself was slowly trying to lift himself up. Sensing that he was having great difficulty, Hermione hurried over to help him.

Why don't you just stop meeting those whores?" Hermione muttered as she hooked her arms under his shoulders and pulled him up. It was a rather strenuous feat, seeing that Draco was much heavier than her, but Hermione managed it in the end.

"I can't…I've tried…" Draco puffed, tired by trying to pull himself up.

"And why can't you?" A soft voice sounded.

Hermione and Draco both turned around to see Snape standing at the doorway. Draco turned red and looked away, mumbling something about having to talk to Hermione alone about that.

Snape's lip curled at this and replied that Draco seemed to have warmed up to Hermione over the last few days.

Hermione did not know how to react, but Snape did not pursue the topic and left quickly to talk to Madame Promfrey.

Hermione eyed Draco through the corner of her eye. "So, are you going to drop it?"

Draco avoided her eyes as he replied, "I can't, Hermione! It-it's like an addiction. I can't stop going there, so just give it a rest!"

Hermione gritted her teeth. "You are the HEADBOY!" she muttered.

Draco nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but Snape chose the very moment to reappear. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stood, rocking lightly on the heel of his left foot. "Ms Granger, I have spoken to Poppy. Draco would probably need some check ups. I have arranged them to fall on every potions lesson of the week-"

Hermione opened her mouth to arguer, terrified at the prospect of missing lessons, but Snape quickly shushed her. "Do not worry. You will have private lessons with me in your common room. I will tend to Draco while you attend the rest of your lessons. That will be all. Do you have any objections?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

Hermione shook her head quickly.

Snape looked at Draco who mumbled that he did not want to trouble others.

Snape smiled grimly. "The only thing that bothers me, Draco, is your daily patronization of the red light district-I'm sure they could do without it."

Draco looked at Hermione and nodded before adding, "If I can."

Hermione sighed-she had some persuading to do.

**A/N: Alright, I know this chapter is not that good, but I've been out of touch for so long that I'm getting writer's block every five sentences. Please tell me how to improve. I am working on a oneshot that seems to be getting long enough to be a short story of a few chapter. So, expect it soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am back! Sorry about the long breaks between chapters, but I suffer from horribly cramped schedules! So, some thanking before the actual story starts!**

**Jevanmix**

**I'm sorry. I'll update soon as long as you review fast. Haha. Thanks. I'm glad to know you like my story so much!**

**Fallenrose482**

**Yeah, sure. Here it is!**

**On to the chapter!**

Chapter 8

17 January 2014

7.30pm

Inside The Red light District

Draco was stunned, to say the least. He gaped at Hermione, his mind racing. _What was she doing here? _Not knowing what to say, he unconsciously made his way towards the girl. A part of him told him that this was all a huge mistake- that he was hallucinating and Hermione was not here at all. Or maybe it was a prank by Hermione and Blaise.

Afterall, Hermione had no reason to be here. Unless of course, she was a-, but not Draco immediately dismissed the thought. She could not be. She was his Hermione. She was too innocent and pure for such atrocities, but even then a part of him was telling him that it was probably true. _Why else would she be here? _

Draco's eyes found Hermione's, asking silent questions that no one else could hear. Blaise was too distracted by The Lady to be able to hear anything. Draco slowly made his way towards Hermione, his mind full of confusions. His questioning eyes found their answers in Hermione's shameful eyes as she cautiously avoided his gaze.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's head creaked around. It was The Lady. She was watching him curiously. Draco gave himself a mental shake. Looking around swiftly, he realized Blaise was no longer there. "You friend just left. That's one of our girls as well" Draco chanced a glance at Hermione at this and she sadly nodded in reply, affirming his suspicions to be true. "Would you like her?"

Draco's mind was reeling violently. He did not know what to make of the happenings that were unfolding in front of his eyes. he looked to Hermione for comfort, but she was too busy gazing at the floor. He wanted some time alone with her. Making up his mind, Draco nodded his head by degrees.

He heard Hermione gasp audibly behind him, but decided that to look at her would be a complete giveaway-he had enough experience to know that he would not be welcomed here if they found out that Hermione and him were close friends.

10th September 2007

3.00am

In The Common Room Of The Headboy and Headgirl

"Professor Snape would be coming in to check on you later while I go for my lessons." Hermione said, pouring the contents of a green vial onto a spoon before feeding it to Draco.

Draco nodded, gulping it down. Hermione turned to leave, but Draco called her back.

Hermione turned. "What?" she asked.

"Could I…you know?" Draco looked uncomfortable. He was shifting awkwardly in his bed and was looking at Hermione with guilty eyes.

"What? Whores?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"What whores?" Draco asked, equally shocked.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to visit your usual whores again. What else it then?" Hermione asked, comprehending quickly.

Draco shrugged. "It's not that. I just want to-erm-drink."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Alcohol?"

Draco nodded meekly as Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Hermione sighed and sat down beside Draco. "Look Draco, you have been rather nice to be this year. Yes, in your own roundabout way, but you were still nice and so, I'll tell you something."

Draco nodded silently to show that he was learning.

"I'm sorry if I sound like I'm preaching you, but Draco you have really got to drop all these _habits _of yours. They're not good for you."

Draco nodded once again, but this time spoke. "It's alright. I understand what you mean, but it's rather hard for me to drop it all. I've tried, but I never managed to actually succeed. Cou-could you help me?"

Hermione looked up. She had not been expecting Draco to agree so quickly and was actually rather pleased. She replied yes.

**A/N: Yay! Let's see what happens in the further chapters! For now, please just review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey hey! I'm finally here after a huge tussle with my brother over the computer! Phew!

**Fallenrose482 and Amster**

**Absolutely! I'm just glad you like this story!**

**Jevanmix**

**YAY! Haha! Ultimate purpose of entertainment fulfilled!**

**Hotkat144**

**Keep in tune then and always leave a review!**

**Sherrithewriter**

**Alright…but how long do you mean by long? Well, its circumstances as the title says.**

**Hopeless4nonexistentlove**

**Haha…it would come soon, but for now, please keep up with my rather slow pace. Thanks**

11th September 2007

1.00pm

In The Common Room Of The Headboy and Headgirl

"How has Ms Granger been looking after you?" Hermione had gone for her lessons and Severus had popped in to keep Draco company. He had swooshed in just as Hermione was leaving and not even bothering that she was around, he had asked this question.

In fact, Draco suspected, he had asked the questions because Hermione was here. He also suspected that this was foreplay to more tedious questions from his godfather. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Hermione pause, obviously curious to listen to his answer. Draco smirked. "She's been doing fine, Severus…in fact, she offered to help me with my little drinking problem."

Still observing Hermione, he saw her blush slightly before leaving. Severus' lip was curling. "Its funny how nothing I said could change you, but that girl has a certain effect on you."

This time, it was Draco who flushed as he looked up to meet Severus' mischief filled eyes. "Yeah, she does." He admitted.

"The I suggest you make a move on her already, Draco."

**A/N: Alright, that was a short update, but I'm having a bad writer's block, but I'll try to update another chapter! Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again! I got only two reviews the last time and therefore, have to ask you guys to review when you read the fics of this site! Hahaha…I got a couple of people adding this story to their update list and all, but only two of you reviewed! Thanks to those who reviewed; as for the rest, please review to tell me what you think of my story because I'm sure you do have an opinion of my updates and I really want to know them! Thanks! Off to the chapter!

11th September 2007

2.30pm

In The Common Room Of The Headboy and Headgirl

Draco sat ramrod straight on his bed, his mind reeling with the few words his godfather had imprinted on his mind. _Then I suggest you make a move on her already, Draco. _It has been all he could think of the entire day. _Make a move on her._ It kept playing over and over in his mind. Draco shook his head angrily, trying to clear the words out of his mind, but it wouldn't work. _A move. I suggest you make a move on her. _"Sure, I could. It's not as easy as it sounds, is it?" he thought bitterly.

_That girl has a certain effect on you. _She did and he did not like it. He had been so sure that it was just because she was too bossy for him not to obey. But Snape had just cast a completely different idea into his head. Draco was confused._Certain effect on you._ What was that certain effect he was talking about? Draco punched his pillows as if they would burst open and spill the answers to his question. In all his miserable life, Draco had never been confused before. Afraid? Sure. Angry? Definitely. But never confused. _Effect on you. _Draco shook his head. Noone had an effect on him. He might have been forced to do things against his own will, but that never left an imprint such a this.

Draco clutched his head and closed his eyes shut tightly, hoping to picture a darkness-a darkness that allowed him to think. Draco had always been one to shut the world out when he wanted to think. He would focus only on darkness, for the emptiness was the solitude he needed to think. However, on just this particular day, as he squeezed his eyes shut to enjoy the darkness he had always been able to, a little figure shone through his darkness. It cut his darkness apart, casting it away. Disturbed from his only source of peace, Draco squeezed his eyes shut even harder, bent on diminishing the source of brightness. However, if that was what he wanted, it was precisely the opposite that was happening.

The harder he squeezed his eyes, the clearer the picture was becoming. And as it became clearer, Draco stopped willing it to fade away. He knew this form. It was his Hermione-wait, when did he start thinking of her as his? Ceasing to ponder on this trivial matter, he continued to focus on the picture in his head. He could feel something-he did not know what it was. It was a whole new feeling that he had never experienced before. Was this what they called love? Or was it a mere infatuation? Draco had no idea, but he was planning to find out. How though?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright, I am back and glad to say that I'm finally getting reviews! And thank you to Nicole A Bailey who as been giving me lots of criticisms to do better in this story! Cheers! And off to the chapter!**

17 January 2014

7.3pm

Inside The Red light District

Draco entered the room and turned to close the door behind him. He could feel Hermione's eyes bearing into his back, but he took his own sweet time to lock his door slowly behind himself. He let his fingers work themselves around as he pulled the lock down to shut the door.

And when he was finally ready, he turned to face Hermione. He saw her shrinking away from him in fear and advanced towards her. "No…Draco…don't…you can't do this to me as well…"

Draco could see tears beginning to pour down the distressed Hermione's face. He let his hands come up to show he was not planning to do anything to her. But Hermione mistook it as Draco trying to capture her. She tried to run away. Fear was written all over her face. Her ears were ringing with the promises that he had made to her. _I won't touch another girl again, Hermione. You're the only one…_

11th September 2007

8.45pm

In The Common Room Of The Headboy and Headgirl

Draco had not moved out of his position since about six hours ago. It was not like he had much of a choice anyways. It hurt if he even tried moving and all because he had not been rationale enough to think of what would happen if he switched red light districts.

It had started three years ago while he had still been trying to earn himself a name as the Slytherin prince. He had not cared what was right or what was wrong. All he cared about was establishing himself a name among his fellow housemates. His own desires to be number one fuelled by his dad's constant reminders drove him to certain madness. This madness was to achieve. It was to be the only one who could do everything and anything.

And in that frenzy, he stepped into the red light district. He had been working like a robot to be able to master everything and create a notorious name for himself. He hadn't exactly cared about what he was doing at that point of time. However, this was addicting.

He had entered on a cold night when his friends had jested him that he wouldn't be ale to sneak off to a red light district. He had wanted to show them they were wrong. He wanted to show he was master of all bad deeds. And so he had done it once, then another, then another and in the end, he was a weekly customer in a rundown place.

He didn't know what it was. He could have always gotten Pansy to sleep with him if he wanted, but somehow, this place was addicting in other ways. Of course, it was like a relief to stress and it made him notorious. However, there was something else. He felt powerful being there. He knew that he could control these girls as they were there to please him. He felt power over them. He was their master.

It was this that had driven him. He should have stopped when he became a good man. He did, in fact for a short while…but times at the Order had been bitter. He could not ignore the cold stares and the harsh words. He could not ignore the fact that he got the hardest tasks, no doubt in hopes that he'd die during one of them. He had survived them all, but the bitterness had driven him once again to whores.

He thought he might escape from all his troubles then, but right now….he was beginning to think differently…

**A/N: Alright, I gave some sort of explanation here. Sorry the chapter ain't too good, but I'm presently suffering from a writer's block! Review to tell me whether you need anymore explaining though! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am finally back! I am so sorry for the long break in between! I had a gruelling competition in the middle, so I had absolutely no time to update! But, we emerged second against thirty-two schools and appeared live on TV!!**

14th September 2007

9.45pm

In The Common Room Of The Headboy and Headgirl

It has been three days. Three days of the typical lovesickness for Draco. Yes, he could not eat and yes, he could not sleep and no, he definitely could not stop thinking of her. So, this must be love then? This feeling that could not be described.

Well, whatever this feeling was, enjoyable as it was-Draco knew what this feeling was not. And this feeling was not something he wanted to feel in secret forever.

And so, after days of considering and reconsidering, Draco had arrived upon his conclusion. He was confessing his love to Hermione. To accept or not was her choice, but at least, the burden of secrecy would not occupy his mind.

Draco was not sure what he wanted the response to be though. It would be normal of any guy to want his love reciprocated, but what would happen if Hermione accepted his proposal? Would they be attached? Would they enter a relationship? Would it be public? Would they have to live in secrecy?

Thinking of all these things just made Draco wish that Hermione would refuse him. However, he could not suppress that small part of him that hoped that his secret love would return the love.

The portrait swung open. She was here. Hermione was here.

And immediately, as if it was some spontaneous action of the human body, Draco's palm began sweating and his forehead creased itself as he thought of how he was to react. _What was he to ask? What was he to say? Was he even supposed to say anything-of course you dimwit!_

Draco opened his mouth to call Hermione, but just as he had read in all those romance, his throat constricted and his mouth went dry. Hermione flung her bag down. Her eyes skimmed for Draco. Having located him, she smiled and walked over, "Hey!"

And yes, he wanted to say it, but no, he could not. Draco could not believe a time in all his life when he had actually hesitated this much-not even when he had been inducted as a Death Eater.

And that was when it hit him. Draco Malfoy was not afraid of anything and so before anything else could stop him, he grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and pulled her forward to meet him. Ignoring Hermione's bewildered face, he pressed his forehead against hers and spoke in hushed whispers, trying to finish speaking before his fear caught up with him, "Hermione, don't speak-no, shush. Just listen. I need to get this off my chest-"

Hermione tried to shush him, seriously she did, but he would not listen to her. She knew what he was going to tell her, and part of her wanted to hear it. However, there was the other part of her that was afraid to hear him out. It was not the fear of what he was going to say-no, it was not that. She was afraid of how she was to respond. All these few days, she had seen the changes in Draco, and yes, herself. She had noticed the way she responded to him. Hermione knew this would be where it came to in the end, but she had hoped that if she ignored it, it would go by. Draco would let it pass. But even as she thought, she knew this was where it would come to.

Draco did not just let things pass. He was never one to be emotional and brood silently over matters. She had known, she knew now too, but she still did not know how to respond. Hermione raised her hands to clamp them over her ears, but before she could block out the sound, it came rushing into her ears.

It was as if a gust of wind blew into her ears, knocking her out cold. Her mind was numbed and her body was shivering in a sort of cold, tingling manner. Those three words, ending with her name as the fourth-"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione reached out with her hands to push Draco against his chest. Her eyes were tearing and her lips were pressed together, but her heart was beating wildly with happiness. "No, Draco!"

Draco stood, stumped. He could not believe what he was hearing. Or actually, he just did not want to hear what Hermione was saying. "No what? No, because you don't love me?" he asked, his mind hopelessly hoping that that was not what she meant.

"NO, Draco. No…" and that was all Hermione managed to say. Shaking her head, she sunk to sit where Draco's feet were. Unknowingly, tears started creeping out of the crevices of her eyes.

Draco stooped down to meet Hermione. His eyes searched hers for answers to his question. Finding them deep down, behind the swirls of chocolate, he smiled sadly and turned away. Hermione looked up at him and in between the silence hung the understanding-he knew it, but he would not push her till she was ready to confess.

"Hermione…" he said and left it there because they both knew what was to follow.

**A/N: Yo people! That's that and that's done! So, please review to get me high after my long break! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long break! I am back with more inspiration. SO please R&R!**

14th September 2007

9.50pm

In The Common Room Of The Headboy and Headgirl

Hermione could not bear it any longer. Her mind was spinning and her head was reeling. She could feel Draco's cold fingers on her chin. She knew she should be looking up at him right now, her eyes full of happiness and her face glowing with the love she felt. Or she would have, had this been a fairy tale. However, it was not. And she was not the happy princess who had just found her prince.

Hermione looked up at Draco, her face reflecting the dilemma she felt and her eyes brimming with the sorrow in her heart. "Draco…Draco..." She managed, but nothing more would come out.

She had imagined this moment before. Draco would propose and she would accept. He would walk into the Great Hall the next day, hand in hand with Draco and bravely tell Harry and Ron everything. The boys would be enraged, but they would accept her decision and in time, everything would be alright.

However, she knew it was not to be. Hermione's heart was on wild fire now. She looked at Draco, his face looking so earnest and in that second she knew her reply. "I love you, Draco!" She cried out.

This had been all Draco had been waiting for. His heart leapt up to his throat and he held Hermione's face in his hands. His breath came out in short, raspy gusts of air. His lips lowered themselves down to Hermione's. He could feel the heat of her breath, tingling on his nose and smell the sweet breath of her mouth. The next second, his lips were on hers and his tongue had parted her soft, full lips to enter the delicious cave that was her mouth. His tongue attacked hers, extracting a soft moan from deep down her throat. Hs icy cold hands split up; one encircling her waist and lifting her higher to meet him while the other slid across her neck and through her hair to support her neck.

Hermione's neck was breaking out in goosebumps. Her fingernails gripped hard on his back. Slowly, Draco trailed his kisses to her neck, nibbling sparingly at her earlobe on the way down. He enjoyed every gasp of pleasure and every involuntary arch of her back. His fingers hesitated at her blouse before his fingers flicked open the buttons.

Hermione's eyes pulled themselves open and she stared for a moment at Draco. But Draco's cold fingers were sending entirely complicated signals to her mind and she closed her eyes once more, allowing Draco to lean her back against the couch's arm. She could feel her blouse coming off and her bra following it soonafter. She allowed herself to lose her school skirt, but her legs clamped shut after.

Draco's face came up to meet her. She looked at him imploringly and his voice whispered beside her ear, "I understand."

Hermione's mind relaxed and she hugged Draco, realizing that he had shucked his shirt and pants some time during the entire affair. "Draco…" She breathed softly.

"I won't touch another girl again, Hermione. You're the only one. I promise."

**A/N: Done, done, done! How is it? Please review!**


End file.
